Keluarga BEJAT NCT x EXO x SVT x W1 x iKON x THE BOYZ x BIGBANG
by howaitoaiseu
Summary: Asikin aja kali.


# _HanaSide_

Kenapa Keluarga BEJAT? Karena keluarga kita berisikan orang-orang yang ga punya aturan dan bebas semaunya.

Yang pertama, ada ayah. Namanya Lee Taeyong.

Ayah itu pembunuh bayaran. Udah bertahun-tahun Ayah ngelakuin profesi bejat itu. Tapi kita anak-anaknya sama sekali gak pernah protes, karena menurut kita, Ayah paling baik.

Kedua, ada kita bertiga.

Ada Hani, dia Kakak dari Gue sama Jeno. Dia termasuk mahasiswi paling terkenal di kampus. Kenapa gitu? Karena Hani pernah ngebunuh adkel. Alasannya? Adkelnya itu ganggu hubungan Hani sama pacarnya.

Terus ada gue sama Jeno. Kita kembar, tapi beda jenis kelamin. Kalo gue itu pemakai narkoba, kalo Jeno, dia pembegal n ketua tawuran di SMA.

Sadis kan? Huh, enggak, b aja. Dan terakhir, kenapa gak ada Bunda? Karena Bunda milih ninggalin kita berempat demi om-om yang lebih kaya dari Ayah.

Sampe akhirnya Ayah terlalu muak, dan berakhir dengan Bunda yang dibunuh mereka berempat.

Oh iya, satu fakta terakhir. Gue sama Jeno itu brother complex:))

Others.

Gue punya kakek, namanya Kakek Suho. Kakek Suho dulu salah satu pejabat tinggi. Tapi dipecat gara-gara kasus korupsi. Entah kenapa dia korupsi, padahal duit juga sisa mulu.

Gue punya dua om. Yang satu itu Om Kai. Cuma dia satu-satunya anak kandung Kakek. Om Sehun sama Ayah cuma anak angkat doang. Kebiasaan Om Kai sama Om Sehun itu gak jauh beda, mereka berdua paling cuma mabuk tiap hari trus main ke rumah bordilnya Om Mingyu.

Om Sehun punya satu anak angkat. Walaupun keliatannya kalem, tapi si June ini sangar banget di arena balap. Dia bahkan berkali-kali ngehabisin dua nyawa dalam sekali balap.

Terus ada tetangga terdeket keluarga kita. Kepala keluarganya namanya Om Chanyeol, sering gue panggil Om Ceye. Profesinya Om Ceye ga lain ga bukan adalah maling komplek sebelah. Ga heran lah Om Ceye punya benda antik dirumah dia.

Om Ceye punya dua anak. Namanya Bobby sama Biay. Buah jatuh ga jatuh dari pohonnya bos. Bobby sama Biay sama-sama selalu ikut malingnya Om Ceye. Tapi mereka lebih suka nyulik anak-anak timbang nyolong barang.

Selanjutnya, gue cerita tentang orang-orang di kehidupan Hani.

Hani punya mantan, namanya Kak Woozi. Entah kenapa Hani sama Kak Woozi bisa putus ditengah jalan. Dan sampe sekarang, Kak Woozi masih ngejar-ngejar Hani yang nbnya udah punya pacar.

Hani sekarang punya pacar, yang merangkap jadi dosennya Hani juga. Namanya Yixing. Dia udah jadi pacarnya Hani selama 3 tahun. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja kata dia:p

Yixing punya temen, namanya Kak Jeonghan, yang berarti dosennya Hani juga. Anehnya, setelah Yixing ngenalin dia ke Hani. Kak Jeonghan ini malah jadi suka dan ngejar-ngejar Hani.

Hani punya temen dari SMA, namanya Younghoon. Younghoon emang ga suka Hani sih, jadi Yixing kalem aja kalo mereka ketemu. Emang pas dulu SMA, Younghoon sama Hani itu termasuk murid yang suka ngevapor waktu pelajar. Jadi tau sendiri lah kebiasaannya di sekolah gimana.

Selain Younghoon, Hani punya temen namanya Lucas. Dia itu cowok suka keluar masuk rumah bordil sih. Playboy akut pokoknya.

Lanjut, gue ceritain tetangga-tetangga gue.

Ada bandar judi terkenal di komplek kita. Namanya Om Vernon. Dia udah lama banget jadi bandar judi. Dan entah kenapa dia ga tobat-tobat.

Terus ada pengusaha rumah bordir elite di kota. Salah satunya ada Om Yuta, dia bukan pengusaha sih, cuma dia rela habisin duit buat keluar masuk rumah bordil. Begitupun sama Om Daniel yang notabenenya temennya Om Yuta. Sementara Om Mingyu? Ya dia yang punya rumah bordilnya.

Terus ada keluarga pindahan yang baru beberapa bulan pindah ke komplek. Kepala keluarganya yaitu Om Tao, anak pertama itu Kak Winwin, terus anak terakhir si Guanlin. Guanlin itu mulai satu sekolah gue sama Jeno habis sebulan di komplek. Kalo buat keluarga ini, kayanya masih baik-baik aja sih.

Tentunya gue sama Jeno punya temen-temen. Semuanya termasuk orang-orang solid n nakal-nakal. Kita bikin squad yang namanya Bitch Squad, yang biasanya dalam sehari bisa tawuran 2 kali, ngebegal 3 kali, sama malak 5 kali sih. Itupun kalo lagi baik, kalo lagi mode senggol bacok yaa beda lagi.

Kita juga punya Pak RW. Keliatan tegas tapi aslinya pemabok akut. Pak GD emang gitu sih orangnya. Tiap malem selalu mabok bareng bapak-bapak laen sampe jam 3 an.

Nah, selain itu, ada Pak Chen yang kerjanya jadi tukang jualan AM yang istilahnya udah di legal in sama Kakek. Yaa karena Kakek pejabat (dulu) jadi semaunya aja dong ya.

Terus ada Kak Zico. Tetangga gue yang merangkap jadi mahasiswa bareng Hani dan pengedar narkoba dalam bentuk pil. Selama 3 tahun ngedar, Kak Zico belom pernah sama sekali ketauan polisi.

Ada juga guru BK gue yang ternyata tetangga gue. Dia termasuk orang yang sering godain gue. Aneh emang. Namanya Pak Wonwoo. Dan setiap pelajaran BK, yang ada dia selalu cerita NC. Huh.

/

"Jen, jen, rokok jen."

"Liquid mao liquid?"

"Kaki lo awas anjing!"

"Mark awas pala lo!"

"Tonjok lix tonjok!"

/

"Sayangg."

"Jalan yuk,"

"Kabarnya mantan gimana ya?"

"Stalk ignya Hani ahh~"

"Belajar woi belajar."

"Haii sayang, halo cantik. Minta id line boleh kan?"

/

"Ini brankas gue udah ga muat. Mau ditaroh dimana coba 1 m nya?"

"Ayok pak buk mas mbak adek, dibeli AM nya. Berkhasiat membuat perut hangat. Ayok."

"Ambilkan gelas dekk~ ambilkan gelas~ eaea."

"Santai lah, kita ketemuan ditempat biasa."

"Lo kalah malah gamau ngaku. Siniin 5 juta lo."

/

"Shhh, nghhh, call me daddy babe."

"Anak-anak, kayanya hari ini gerah banget ya."

/

"Yah, minta duit."

"Minta Kakek aja sana."

"Nah, sekarang kita tangkep tuh anak kecil."

"Siap yah."

"Ini kok kompleknya serasa tegang banget?"

/

"Anda saya tugaskan membunuh Tuan Jeon Jungkook di Gedung xxx nanti malam."

"Siap."

This is my first story in Ffn. So, i hope u like it


End file.
